The Adventure From Comic
by Alenarez
Summary: Kim Kibum, remaja lelaki dengan hidup monoton. Suatu hari, ia menemukan sebuah komik misterius. Dan sesuatu terjadi, membuat ia dan sahabatnya juga 5 temannya terseret kedalam sebuah petualangan fantasy./ SJ Fanfic. RnR and Thanks ;)
1. Strange Things

**The Adventure From Comics**

******Cast: ****Super Junior Member**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy**

_Petualangan bisa datang dari mana saja bukan? Salah satunya ini..._

_**Chapter 1: Strange Things.**_

Hari Sabtu. 18 Maret. Hari pertama memasuki musim semi. Tapi siapa peduli? Aku? Tidak!  
Menggeliyat, sesuatu yang berbulu menggelitik leherku.. halus kasar.

"Matt..." ucapku enggan pada kucing jenis Abyssinian warna coklat di depan wajahku. Matt adalah nama kucing peliharaan ibuku jika kalian belum tau.  
Kulirik jam digital di atas meja kecil.

**07.01**** KST**

"Matt... puss" suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu. Itu ibuku, wanita setengah baya yang sudah rapi dengan baju kantornya. Matt melompat turun dari tubuhku. Kucing irit bulu itu bermanja di gendongan ibu.

"_Come on_ Bummie... ibu tak ingin kau terlambat di hari pertamamu di sekolah baru." ibu menatapku lembut. Aku mengangguk

"Ibu tunggu di bawah..." ibu pergi bersama Matt di gendongannya. Aku menghela napas. Beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

Namaku Kim Kibum, Remaja lelaki kelas 2 SMA dengan hidup monoton yang membosankan.

Musim semi pertengahan Maret, tumbuhan tampak lebih segar, langit pun cerah. Senangkah? Tidak, biasa saja.

Langah demi langkah kulalui di setiap petak keramik seputih porselen yang sedikit kotor oleh jejak sepatu para siswa. Kini aku berada di koridor sekolah baruku, Mentor Art High School. Salah satu sekolah bertaraf Internasional cabang dari Amerika. Aku berjalan santai, sendirian dan hanya menatap lurus. Ibu pergi ke kantor bersama ayah setelah mengantarku.

"Kibum!" aku berbalik ketika sebuah suara memanggilku. Mataku menyipit.

"Kyuhyun..." balasku. Dia sahabatku, Cho Kyuhyun. 6 tahun kami berpisah.. alasanya? Karena aku pindah ke Los Angel, biasa.. tuntutan kerja ayah. Menyebalkan sebenarnya. Tapi kami sering berkomunikasi, menelpon dgn video call atau bermain game online sebagai saingan.

"Kau benar kibum?" Aku mengangguk. Kami kembali berjalan."

"Kau lebih pendek dari yg kubayangkan..." aku memutar mata. Dia tidak berubah.

"Ya... ya... terserah." Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawabanku.

"Kau tak asik..." ia mengeluarkan benda hitam dari sakunya. Aku tau itu... PSP.

Aku berhenti, mengetuk 2 kali pintu coklat kayu di depanku lalu melangkah masuk, menghiraukan kyuhyun di luar sana dengan PSPnya.

"Permisi..." ucapku.

Seorang pria umur 30an tersenyum ramah .

"Kim kibum?"

"Ya..."

"Saya kepala sekolah disini. Kang Min Hyuk... panggil saya guru Kang." Aku tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Guru Kang memeriksa dokumen pembagian kelas siswa di layar komputernya.

"Kim kibum.. kim kibum.. ah kim kibum, kelasmu di kelas 2-A…"

"Mari bapak antar..." guru kang beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Namun aku cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Ada teman saya di luar. Terimakasih. Permisi" aku membungkuk sopan dan melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun tengah menyender di dinding dengan masih bermain PSP.

"kelas apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia masih fokus pada satu titik, PSP.

"2-A."

"Oh.. kita sekelas. Ayo..." aku berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kim Kibum _imnida_..." Aku membungkuk. Memberi kesan sopan di hadapan mereka_ 23 siswa kelas 2-A.

"Baik..ada yang mau ditanyakan?" Tanya Guru Kim, guru perempuan wali kelas 2-A.

"Asalmu dari mana?" Seorang Gadis dengan rambut bergelombang bertanya.

"Los Angel, Amerika..." Para gadis langsung riuh mendengar jawabanku.

"Tenang! Tenang! Baik sudah cukup. Kibum, kau duduk disana..." Aku mengangguk, berjalan ke arah kursi yang guru kim tunjuk.

"Dasar. Jangan datang padaku jika kau populer. Aku tak ingin repot..." Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku, menopang dagu dan menatapku malas.

"Bukankah kau juga populer?" Kyuhyun langsung mendelik tajam lalu kembali memperhatikan pelajaran. Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~

Hijau.. tanaman dan pepohon hijau menari-nari tertiup angin sepoi yang menenangkan. Danau kecil dengan air jernih hijau menambah ke indahan taman ini. Ya, aku sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah.. kyuhyun pergi kekantin untuk membeli sedikit roti. Aku menghampiri salah satu pohon yang langsung menarik atensiku. Pohon itu sangat besar dan rindang. Aku tau... sepertinya itu pohon jenis dulu.. mengapa ada pohon yang begitu besar ditaman ini? Aku berbalik, menatap keselilingku. Cukup banyak siswa di taman ini, tapi mengapa tak ada yang menghampiri pohon itu? Langkahku melambat, memikirkan berbagai hal. Apakah pohon itu berhantu? Sampai tak ada yang kesana? Oh yang benar saja. aku berhenti lalu mendongak. Pohon ini sangat besar dan rindang. Nyaman bukan untuk bersantai di bawahnya? Tanganku terulur menyentuh batang pohon showroom ini. Masih kokoh... berapa usianya? Retinaku menangkap sebuah objek di bawah pohon showroom dekat kakiku. Seperti buku namun sedikit lebih kecil. Aku mengambilnya. Cover warna perpaduan coklat, putih dan hitam dengan tulisan khas karya tangan seseorang 'THE ADVENTURE'. Aku membuka buku itu... penuh dengan gambar. Ini sebuah Komik ternyata. Tapi mengapa tak ada dialog dan bagian wajah para tokoh juga tak ada. Aku menutup komik mengeriyit aku meneliti covernya. Benar, tak ada nama si penciptanya. Aku tersenyum sinis.. kurang kerjaan sekali orang yg membuatnya. Ini sama saja komik kosong.

Kringg.. kring..  
_'__Para siswa harap masuk kelas masing-masing__'___

Bel masuk terdengar. Aku langsung beranjak meninggalkan taman sambil membawa komik itu di tanganku.

**Normal Pov****  
**  
Hari Minggu, adalah surga bagi sebagian orang. Beristirahat dari kepenatan... berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman-teman, menghabiskan waktu luang bersama mereka.  
Disana. . . ruangan dengan kontras warna biru gelap yang mencolok. Mengingatkan pada langit fajar tanpa sentuhan cahaya matahari. Seorang remaja lelaki dengan kaus hitam yang membalut tubuhnya, duduk tenang di kursi belajar (dengan sebuah meja belajar rapih di depannya).  
Ia sesekali membenarkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, lelaki bermata 4 itu adalah Kim Kibum.

Dddrrrtttt..

Ponselnya bergetar.  
1 Pesan masuk!

**By: Kyuhyun******

**Hoi Kibum! Ini Minggu yang cerah..****  
****kau sibuk?**

Kibum mengeriyit. Lalu sedetik kemudian memutar bola matanya.

**To: Kyuhyun******

**Game..****  
**  
Kibum kembali mengamati komik itu. Komik yang kemarin ia temukan di bawah pohon taman belakang.  
Komik dengan cover berwarna Akromatik dan sedikit corak cokelat itu sukses membuat atensi Kibum berpusat padanya. Banyak hal yang  
ganjal dan Kibum ingin mengetahuinya.

Drrrtt..

**By: Kyuhyun******

**Hehe..****.**** kau sahabat yang pengertian.****  
****Aku akan ke rumahmu setelah ini..******

Kibum menggeleng pelan. Maklum dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang seorang maniak game... ckck

**To: Kyuhyun******

**Baiklah..****.**** aku juga ingin mengatakan****  
****sesuatu padamu.****  
**  
Balasan..

**By: Kyuhyun******

**Oke****  
**  
Jam digital menujuk pukul 08:17

Kibum bangkit, berjalan mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

~ oOo oOo oOo ~

"Baik... apa yang mau kau katakana padaku?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi ranjang. Matanya masih serius menatap layar PSP kesayangannya.

"Suatu hal kecil yang sedikit rumit…"Kibum menjawab.

Kyuhyun tiba 15 menit lalu dengan sekantung plastik CD Game terbaru yang rilis musim ini. 

"Cepat cerita saja.. ah senjataku! Sial!" Kyuhyun sesekali memekik karena gamenya. Kibum mendengus kecil. Ia memutar kursi dan duduk  
menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Apa kau sering pergi ke taman belakang sekolah?"

"Tidak juga..." 

"Lalu pohon besar itu? Showroom? Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak..."

1 detik

2 detik

"APAA?! Kau bermimpi ya Mr. Kim?"

-

**GAME OVER****  
**-

-  
Kibum mengeriyit. Hey kenapa respon Kyuhyun seperti itu? Berlebihan...

"Gamemu game over Mr. Cho..."

"Huaaaa semua level gameku hilanggg!" Kyuhyun menerawang layar PSPnya sambil memekik tak jelas. Kibum hanya menggeleng.

"Tunggi dulu... Hey apa maksudmu tadi? Pohon Showroom? Di sekolah kita? Yang benar saja!" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Jadi, maksudmu.. kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak... Apa kau tau? Showroom itu jenis langka... bahkan mungkin sudah punah. Setauku, pohon itu tumbuh pada Zaman Kerajaan Yunani bersama mitos-mitos Yunani Kuno lainnya?"

Deg

Adrenalin Kibum membuncah. Sebuah pernyataan di luar dugaan. Bukan, bukan karena kenyataan bahwa pohon itu tumbuh pada zaman Kerajaan  
Yunani Kuno.Tapi karena dia. . . Ya Kibum merasa, hanya dia yang melihatnya. Hey! Dia bersumpah, Kemarin saat jam istirahat melihat  
pohon Showroom di taman belakang sekolah dan...

Kibum terkesimak, tangannya meraih komik itu di atas meja.

"Ini..." Kibum menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Aku baru tau kau suka komik... mana buku fisika dan matematikamu" Canda Kibum yang lebih mengerah pada sindiran, membuat Kibum  
mendelik tak senang.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu.. ini hal serius..."

"Oke oke.. lanjutkan,"

"Itu berawal saat hari pertamaku sekolah di sana, waktu istirahat dan aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah. Di sana aku melihat pohon itu, awalnya  
aku pun terkejut. Tapi aku hampiri pohon itu.. dan di bawah pohon itu aku menemukan ini..." Kibum memberikan komik itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun  
menerimanya setelah meletakan PSP hitam itu disampingnya.  
Memperhatikan dengan mata menyipit.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mulai membuka lembar demi lembar.

"Ha? Komik apa ini? Tak ada-"

Kibum memotong.

"Wajah karakter, Alur cerita, dan..."  
Mereka saling bersitatap.

"Penciptanya..."

Ujar mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun menutup komik itu dengan cepat. Dan menatap Kibum.

"Hey sobat.. kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" Ia menyeringai. Kibum menaikan satu alisnya.

"Baiklah besok tunjukan Showroom itu padaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum 'miring'.

"Baiklah..." Kibum bals menyeringai.

~ % ~ % ~ % ~

Koridor sekolah tampak ramai. Siswa siswi hilir mudik dengan buku di tangan mereka, namun tidak sedikit juga yang sibuk dengan ponsel dan beberapa  
siswi yang asyik bergosip ria.

Brukkk

Di ujung lorong..

"Maaf aku tak sengaja..." si lelaki mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh ke lantai milik si gadis yang tak  
sengaja ia tabrak.

"T-tidak apa-apa..."

"Nah ini..." gadis itu dengan pipi bersemu menerima bukunya.

"Te-terimakasih _sunbae_.."

"Ya sama-sama..." sebuah senyuman terulas diwajah tampan si lelaki.

"Kyaaaa~~~~ Siwon-sunbae tersenyum padakuu!" Gadis itu berlari. Lelaki dengan nama lengkap Choi Siwon itu menunjukan senyum  
Jokernya dan melewati koridor penuh pekikan para siswi yang meneriaki namanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas.

"Oh itu.. Choi Siwon, salah satu siswa populer disini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenal?"

"Ya, tapi kami tak terlalu akrab... _Oh Hi_ Sungmin _hyung_!" Kyuhyun melambai ke arah seseorang di bibir gerabang,  
Kemudian berlari kecil menuju Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Tumben sudah berangkat Kyu..."

"Iya _hyung_... Jamku sepertinya rusak."  
Mereka terkekeh.

"Oh ya.. Kibum perkenalkan ini Lee Sungmin, dia _sunbaenim_.. sudahku anggap _hyung_ku sendiri.. dan _Hyung_, ini Kim Kibum sahabatku."

"_An__n__yeong_..." Sungmin tersenyum. Kibum mengangguk dan balas tersenyum amat tipis.

To Be Coninued.

Yosh! Hay Minna... saya bawa fanfic gaje lagi xD haha..

Oh ya tentang Showroom yang tumbuh di kerajaan Yunani Kuno jangan dipercaya xD itu hanya ngarang untuk cerita saja :3 #poor

Silahkan Reviewnya~ :D


	2. Showroom and Griffin

**The Adventure From Comics**

******Cast: ****Super Junior Member**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy**

_Petualangan bisa datang dari mana saja bukan? Salah satunya ini..._

_**Chapter 2: Showroom and Griffin**_

Enjoys Guys ^-^

Entah dorongan apa, yang membuat pemikiran liar seorang Kim Kibum dalam masa singkat berpusat pada sesuatu asing itu, sesuatu yang ia temukan tempo hari lalu.

Sebuah Komik...

Akromatik dan cokelat  
Tanpa wajah karakter  
Tanpa Dialog  
Tanpa Plot  
Dan..  
Tanpa sebuah nama kepemilikan.

Menyimpan berjuta Mystery (Menurut Kibum).

Seperti rutinitas, disetiap saat, Kibum selalu mengamati komik itu. Mengamati dengan pancaran keingintahuan yang besar. Melihat disetiap ichi, siapa tau ada petunjuk. Ya, siapa tau! Sebuah pernyataan yang sedikit egois.  
Kibum memutar pandangan ke arah langit biru di luar jendela kelas. Pelajaran Kim songsaenim (Seorang guru fisika) telah lama usai, menyisakan jam kosong di hari Senin yang panas.. huftt

Sorak soray Siswa masih terdengar di telinga Kibum (terlebih lagi tepat di depannya), sebuah pembicaraan mengenai cinta membuat Kibum malas mendengarnya (para siswi yang berkerumun di samping kiri Kibum).

"Hooooo... Anda kalah Sir! 500 scor menjadi milikku di level 276! Wow Terimakasih... itu sebuah penghargaan bagiku. Haha..."

Itu Kyuhyun.

Kibum melirik ke kanan, di lihatnya seorang maniak game seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri dengan angin... oh ralat, dengan benda hitam ditangannya. Dan sialnya orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Kibum menutup komik itu dan bangkit. Berjalan keluar kelas dengan tempo sedang (setelah sebelumnya bel istirahat berbunyi.) membersihkan lensa kacamatanya dengan tangan sebelum memakainya kembali.

Lamat-lamat ia mendengar...

Seperti..

_'__Istirahat? Cepat sekali__.__..__'___

Atau

_'__Kibum! Tunggu aku..__.'__  
_  
Diiringi derap langkah yang semakin mendekat.

~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~

"Seharusnya kita tak lewat sini tadi..." gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang salah!" Tuding Kibum.

"Aku?! Hey! Ingat, siapa yang tadi sok-sokan ingin ke sini?"

"DIAM!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan pertikaian kecil Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Sungmin _hyung_..."

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja... lihat, aku pun juga ikut kena..." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan tugasnya, membereskan tumpukan buku-buku itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes. Kibum mengendik acuh.

Awalnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun berencana pergi ke Taman Belakang sekolah untuk menyikap keberadaan pohon 'Showroom'. Namun nasib sial, mereka malah bertemu Ibu penjaga perpustakaan (Namanya Ms. Kyo, Wanita setengah baya yang di kenal sangat galak) ,memaksa mereka untuk membantunya membereskan tumpukan buku di dalam perpustakaan. Sungmin yang kebetulan lewat juga ikut di paksa oleh Ms Kyo.

"Terpaksa kita tunda..." Kibum berkata dengan monoton.

"Dasar menyebalkan..." Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Apanya yang di tunda?" Tanya Sungmin

"Oh itu, melihat pohon-ppfff"

"Itu rahasia..."  
Kibum membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Memberi sebuah pesan lewat tatapannya. Seperti,

_'__Dasar ember!__'_

Dan Kyuhyun membalasnya,

'_Sialan kau!__'__  
_Ya mungkin kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Heum?" Sungmin bertanya-tanya.

"Selesai!" Kibum bangkit, berjalan kearah Ms Kyo di bibir pintu, mengatakan sesuatu dan membungkuk hormat sebelum melenggang pergi keluar perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya kasar. Dan berlari kearah pintu, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kibum.

Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sebuah retoris di pikirannya. Dia mengendik.

"Ah Ms Kyo.. saya sudah selesai..." Ms Kyo mengoreksinya.

"Bagus..." Sungmin tersenyum ramah mendengarnya.

"Baik saya permisi_.__.__. Annyeong__._" Ia membungkuk hormat.

"Terimaksih Sungmin-_ah_..."

"Terimakasih kembali Ms. Kyo..."

Pergi dengan sebuah buku Ilmu Pengetahuan ditangannya, ah... Sepertinya Sungmin akan Ulangan Tes Harian usai ini.

~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ 

"Itu rahasia bodoh!"

"Aku kan tak sengaja! Dan lagi, aku ini jenius! Jangan panggil aku bodoh..." Kyuhyun menjawab jengkel. Setelah tadi ia mengejar Kibum yang meninggalkannya di perpustakaan. 

"Hoi... Kita mau kemana?"

"Melihat kebenaran..." jawab Kibum acuh. 

"Kau kira detective..." Kyuhyun mencibir. Kibum mengendik.

"Terserah..."  
Hening..

TAP!

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya ketika Kibum berhenti.

"Dimana?" Kibum berbalik.

"Apa?"

"Komik itu."

"Entah.. kan tadi kau yang bawa. Ingat?" Kibum mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Sial! Ketinggalan!" Kibum berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.  
"Eh? Hoi Kibum! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!"

~¤~

Ternyata Kibum kembali ke perpustakaan. Ia bingung, mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Lupa dengan sesuatu yang sekarang menjadi pusat atensinya, penemuan berharga atau miliknya? Entahlah..  
Kyuhyun menyusul di belakangnya. Kibum langsung melenggang masuk.

"Hosh hosh... Komiknya tertinggal?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum sibuk dengan rak-rak penuh buku.

"Ya.. sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!"

18 menit berlalu, mereka berdua kini berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Kyuhyun bermain PSPnya dan Kibum diam menatap lantai. Komik itu tak ada di perpustakaan! Lalu Dimana? Berbagai Analisis memenuhi pikiran Kibum.

Seperti..

Ada yang mengambilnya? Siapa?

Ms Kyo? Tidak mungkin...  
Siswa lain? Hemm 30%  
Siapa lagi? Kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan kyuhyun? untuk mengerjaninya? Tidak mungkin... sahabatnya tidak seperti itu.

Lalu?

"Kibum.. mau tidak temani aku ke kelas Sungmin hyung untuk mengembalikan bukunya?"

Langkah Kibum berhenti.  
Kyuhyun memutar mata.

"Apa lagi? Kau ini sering sekali berhenti tiba-tiba.. ingin kembali ke perpustakaan? Silahkan saja… aku tak ikut."

Kibum menghiraukan Kyuhyun.  
Pikirannya hanya berpusat pada satu nama.

Sungmin..  
99% dan 1% ia simpan untuk sebuah alasan.

"Ayo ke kelasnya..."  
Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.. katanya kau mau mengembalikan bukunya?"

"Oh.. ya ayo kembali ke kelas dulu, bukunya ada disana..." Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah benda hitam familiar dan memainkannya. Kibum mengekor.

~¤~

"Ada masalah?" Kibum melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Tidak…" Singkat, itulah jawaban Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas dan melanjutkan gamenya.

Kini mereka berjalan menuju kelas Sungmin di lantai atas.

"Permisi noona..." seorang gadis di bangku depan kelas berlabel '3-A' mendongak. Rautnya yang semula menekuk kesal menjadi ramah dan sedikit bersemu (setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya)

"Ah Kyuhyun... ada apa?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Maaf.. bisa tolong panggilkan Sungmin-_hyung_?"

"O-oh.. tunggu sebentar."

Gadis itu masuk ke kelasnya. Setelah itu ia kembali bersama Sungmin di depannya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun memberi sebuah buku bersampul pink pada Sungmin.

"Buku Matematika... tenang saja hyung, aku sudah mengerjakannya." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bagus lah..." Sungmin membuka bukunya, mengoreksi sebentar dan menutupnya kembali.

"Ya sud-"

"Maaf sebentar..."

Kibum memotong.

"Sungmin..."  
Dahi Sungmin sedikit berkedut mendengar panggilan Kibum.

"Ya?"

"Dimana?" Kibum mengulurkan tanganya di depan Sungmin. Sungmin menaikan satu alisnya.

"Komik itu..." 

"Oh Komik yang ada di perpus tadi?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar..."

"Ini?" Sungmin menunjukan sesuatu ditanganya, sebuah komik. Setelah ia berbalik mengambilnya di kelas.

"Nah itu komikmu..." itu Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Maaf tadi komik itu ada di perpus. Ku kira punya Kyuhyun.. jadi ku bawa dan setelah pulang akan ku kembalikan padanya. Ternyata ini milik Kibum..." jelas Sungmin tersenyum. Kibum hanya terdiam masih dengan raut wajah datar.

Sreett

Kibum dengan kasar langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Sungmin.

"Lain kali perhatikan baik-baik..." kata Kibum.

Pelan dan Monoton.

Sungmin mengernyit. Apa maksud kata-kata lelaki bermata 4 didepannya ini?  
Kyuhyun sedikit terbelalak. Apa-apaan sahabatnya ini?

"Aku permisi..." Kibum berbalik melangkah pergi.

"A-ah.. maaf hyung, sepertinya itu karena dia lama tinggal di barat jadi sedikit tidak sopan.. juga dia orangnya memang seperti itu dengan orang baru.. maafkan sahabatku itu hyung…" Kyuhyun sedikit meringis, mengapa juga dirinya yang harus minta maaf? Menyebalkan!

"Tak apa.. hyung mengerti…" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Oke aku pergi dulu..."

"Ne..."

Sungmin kembali ke kelasnya. Setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

Terdengar bisik-bisik kerumunan siswi di bangku depan kelas.

Samar..  
Penuh pekikan..

'Ah tadi itu Kyuhyun tampan sekali! Kyaaa aku ingin memeluknya...'

'Dia memang selalu tampan bodoh! Tapi lelaki berkacamata tadi juga sangat tampan.. aaaa siapa dia?' 

'Oh tadi? itu siswa baru namanya Kim Kibum.. tampan sekali ya...'

'Ku dengar dia pindahan dari Amerika...'

'Benarkah? Kyaaa...'

Kira-kira seperti itu.

Sesuatu yang besar dan kuat terbang.. turun mendarat dihamparan rumput hijau Taman Belakang Sekolah di sisi danau kecil. Cahaya senja seakan menyorotnya, membuat tubuhnya berkilau silau. Berjalan pelan ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang samar. Berhenti tepat di pohon itu, dan sekejap hilang bersamanya.  
Menyisahkan Taman sepi yang di bubuhi cahaya senja dan langit oranye dari arah barat.

~ oOo ~ oOo ~ oOo ~

Mungkin cukup bagi Kibum, keegoisan miliknya menyerang tanpa duga. Dirinya tertarik dalam gelombang besar di dasar pikirannya, sebuah intuisi yang mendorong keras diri Kibum untuk terjatuh dalam perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan dan merenggut paksa dunia monotonnya.

Sebuah keingintahuan...

Tidak biasa... ini bahkan terlalu berlebihan. Ego yang besar? Mungkin...

Itu sesuatu yang sangat sederhana... Sebuah komik kosong tanpa hak paten? Memang siapa peduli? Mungkin hanya Satu orang... Kibum.

"Hahhh..." helaan nafas.

"Kau kenapa?" Kibum menyenderkan punggungnya di badan kursi. Melirik Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menghela nafas.

"Tidak... hanya ada sesuatu yang menggajal di hatiku..."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kini terduduk disalah satu kursi dengan sebuah meja kecil di depannya. Taman milik Kibum di kediaman Keluarga Kim.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap hamparan langit kelam dengan tiktak bintang yang tererai satu sama lain.  
Dia baru sadar, sesuatu yang terdistorsi olehnya selama ini ternyata begitu indah... langit malam penuh bintang.

"Kenapa Orion tak terlihat?" Kyuhyun meletakan PSPnya di atas meja kecil.

"Kemungkinan hanya 35%..." gumam Kibum. 

"Aku tau itu... tapi mengapa tak ada kejaiban agar Orion terlihat?"

"Itu aku tak tau..." Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawaban Kibum. Ia menoleh.

"Bagaimana? Aku penasaran dengan pohon itu."

"Besok masih ada waktu..."

"Huftt... aku jadi ingin mengerjakan Matematika..."

"Sana... aku pinjam." Kibum dengan cepat mengambil PSP Kyuhyun dan memainkannya.  
Kyuhyun menopang dagu, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Dimana komik itu?"

"Di kamar..." jawaban singkat.

"Tak kau bawa? kau kan overprotective."

"Hn..." Kibum mengendik.

Di rumah Kibum, lantai dua sisi kanan, terlihat cahaya menguar terang dari sana.  
Namun dua orang itu terlalu sibuk masing-masing. Tak menyadari sesuatu dari arah kamar gelap Kibum. Yang meredup seketika.

Di kamar Kibum

Suatu objek tiba-tiba bercahaya di atas meja belajar. Sangat terang, amat sangat terang... memenuhi setiap inchi ruangan itu.

Objek itu terbuka...

Terbubuhi cepat sebuah kutipan...  
Pesan... Atau sebuah...

Peringatan? Entahlah.. tak ada yang tau.

Rapih dengan tinta hitam yang samar... di lembar pertama yang kosong.

'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'

Cahaya seketika redup dan lembaran itu tertutup.

~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~

Panas...  
Bukankah ini musim semi? Mengapa bisa sepanas ini? Jangan-jangan salah melihat kalender? Tidak! Semua ini karena pemanasan global yang makin meradang!

Kyuhyun melirik alrojinya sebentar. Lalu menatap malas kedepan.

10 menit lagi istirahat

Dan ini sungguh masa yang terasa lama sekarang. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menikamatinya. Namun, pusat syarafnya selalu saja memaksa untuk buyar dan sering melihat waktu.

Ia menoleh ke kiri.

Sahabatnya itu duduk menyender dengan pandangan kedepan. Dan tangannya sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Ia kembali kedepan dan sedikit tertunduk. Dilihatnya PSP hitam di atas meja. Layarnya gelap dan tergeletak begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu lupa mencarger PSPnya tadi malam?  
Jadilah begini... terjebak dalam pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan.

Wushhh

Kyuhyun sedikit terjengkit.

Apa itu tadi? Siluet apa?

Matanya menyipit kearah langit diluar jendela kelas.

Burungkah? Tidak! Masa sebesar itu? Walaupun hanya seklebatan, namun Kyuhyun tau... itu adalah sesuatu yang besar.

Pesawat? Jangan bercanda!

Lalu apa?

Atau jangan-jangan...

Tukk!

Kyuhyun mengetuk kepalanya dengan sebuah bolpoint ketika pemikiran ambigu melintas di pikirannya.

Hantu...?

Hey! Memang ini tahun berapa?!

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Hey Kyu..."

Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia menoleh.

"Apa?"

Kibum memutar mata.

"Ini sudah istirahat. kau sedang apa barusan?" Kibum bangkit dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku tadi..."  
Kyuhyun menghentikanya.

"Apa?" Satu alis Kibum terangkat.

"Bukan apa-apa..." Kyuhyun memasukan PSPnya ke dalam tas.

"Kenapa dengan PSPmu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Batrainya habis..." Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"Tumben..." cibir Kibum.

"Jangan merasa tak bersalah... ini kan gara-gara kau semalam." Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Salah siapa kau mau meminjamkannya..." jawab Kibum acuh. Ia berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Sialan!"

~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~

Mawar di sepetak kecil kumpulan bunga dekat Koridor mulai mekar. Terpatri apik mahkota berwarna merah diatas kelopaknya. Sebuah senggolan belalang membuat mahkota yang rapuh di bunga mawar lain jatuh beberapa. Satu diantarnya terbawa angin utara... menari-nari diudara sebelum akhirnya jatuh, menabrak pelan pipi halus seorang namja dan turun terinjak oleh langkah kakinya.

"Mengapa notenya bisa tertinggal ya?" Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang besar.

"YESUNG-HYUNG!" Sebuah teriakan memanggil. Kim Yesung, Lelaki itu berbalik.

"Eoh.. ada apa Henry-ah?" Seseorang menghampirinya.

"Ken-sensei tak masuk hari ini... Latihannya ditunda hingga besok." Ujar Lelaki dengan pipi chubby itu. Namanya Henry Lau.

Ken-sensei adalah seorang guru music dari Negri Sakura, Jepang. 3 tahun lalu ia mulai mengajar di Mentor Art High School. Perawakannya tinggi dan sedang, matanya sipit. Agak mirip dengan Mangaka terkenal Masashi Kishimoto.

"Memang kenapa...?"  
Henry mengendik.

"Entah... kudengar dia di Undang ke sebuah acara Event di Jepang."  
Yesung mengangguk paham.

"Untung saja.. kebetulan aku lupa bawa note lagunya." Yesung terkekeh.

"Aku heran.. kepala hyung kan besar, kenapa begitu sering lupa? Oh iya.. hyung kan sudah tua ya..." Henry tersenyun jail dan berlari. Meninggalkan Yesung dengan segala kedutan di dahinya.

"Yak! Dasar bocah mochi! Awas kau!" Sergahan yang memenuhi sepanjang koridor.

Yesung, seorang siswa kelas 3-A dengan suara emas kebanggaan yang telah mengharumkan nama sekolah. Dan Henry Lau, blasteran China-Kanada... juga seorang siswa kelas 2-B yang penuh prestasi di bidang music seperti Yesung dengan Biola putih kesayangannya.

Sesuatu dari balik pohon besar dekat perpustakaan memperhatikan mereka, Lalu berbalik terbang secepat cahaya.

~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~

Suara pekikan para gadis terdengar riuh di loby Sekolah.

'Kyaaaa Siwon-sunbae...!'

'Terimalah cokelatku...'

'Saranghae...'

Sedikit lebih seperti itu.

Subjek yang menjadi pusat atensi, berjalan cool ditengah kerumunan gadis didepannya. Melempar senyuman Joker andalannya dengan hiasan sepasang lesung pipi manis diwajah tampannya.

Namun tiba-tiba...

Waktu seakan terhenti.

Choi Siwon, namja populer itu berjalan cepat kearah utara. Arah menuju Taman Belakang sekolah.

~¤~

Lelaki tinggi bersurai agak merah membungkuk sopan pada pria paruh baya didepannya, yang kita kenal Guru Kang atau Kepala Sekolah.

"Terimakasih Zhoumi-ah... berkas ini cepat selesai karenamu."

"Ya Guru Kang... saya permisi."

Lelaki dengan nama lengkap Zhou Mi itu berjalan meninggalkan Ruang kepala sekolah.  
Langkahnya pelan dan santai, namun lama kelamaan semakin cepat, cepat dan cepat.  
Zhoumi berlari menyusuri koridor. Membuat surai merah gelapnya tertiup hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

~¤~

"Bahasa Latin..." ujar Kibum.

"Ha?" Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Kini mereka berjalan ke Taman Belakang sekolah. Namun, saat Kyuhyun meminjam Komik itu dari Kibum dan membukanya di lembar pertama. Tertulis samar sebuah kalimat...

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandu 

"Artinya...?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum.  
Kibum menyipit.

"Draco? Naga?" Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Maybe..."

"Lalu yang lain?"

"Entah... aku tak tau."

Langkah mereka melambat.

"Ini Taman Belakang... di mana pohon itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Retina Kibum menyapu sekelilingnya.

Dimana Showroom itu?

DEG

Tak Ada...

"Bum?" 

"T-tak ada?"

"Apa?!" Pekik Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada? Sudah aku bilang kan... kau cuma mimpi..." Lanjut Kyuhyun memutar mata.

"Sebentar.."" Kibum mencegah Kyuhyun yang akan pergi.

"Apa lagi?" Kyuhyun menjawab malas.

"Apa kau merasakannya? Waktu ini terasa terhenti..." Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum.

Kyuhyun seketika menahan napasnya, ia melihat itu...

Seorang siswa mencoba meraih bukunya yang akan terjatuh.  
Namun buku itu masih melayang.  
Dan semua itu terdiam.

"I-iya.."

"Disana..."

Kyuhyun mengikuti sesuatu yang ditunjuk Kibum.

Sebuah bidang kosong dekat Danau kecil.

Samar-samar...  
Dan menjadi nyata.

"Pohon itu!" Kyuhyun menganga lebar. Itu! Pohon itu! Pohon Showroom yang diceritakan Kibum padanya.

Objek lain muncul di sisi pohon Showroom.

Besar dan Kuat.

Bersayap lebar...  
Bertubuh besar...  
Berkaki Empat...  
Dan Berparuh.

Bagian Sayap dan Lehernya berwarna ke emasan.

Jangan lupakan matanya yang begitu tajam.

Itu adalah. . .

"GRIFFIN!"

Serempak! Bukan hanya 2 suara.. tapi suara lain.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara lain. Mereka terbelalak.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KALIAN?!"

**To Be Continued**

Yoo... Reviewnya... :D


	3. Approval be The Characters Comic

**The Adventure From Comics**

******Cast: ****Super Junior Member**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy**

_Petualangan bisa datang dari mana saja bukan? Salah satunya ini..._

_**Chapter 3: Approval be The Characters Comic**_

_Enjoys_

Waktu masih terhenti. Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat subjek di depan matanya.

"Su-sungmin hyung! Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun terbata.

"Kyuhyun-ah?! Kibum?! Yesung hyung?" Sungmin mundur selangkah (refleks terkejut)

"Sungmin? Henry-ah?" Yesung yang asalnya menyipit menjadi membulat.

"Haa? Yesung hyung?! Zhoumi-ge?" Henry menunjuk dua orang yang ia kenal dengan gaya dramatis.

"Henry? Kenapa kau disini?" Itu Zhoumi, tetap stay cool.

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon sama seperti Zhoumi.

Sesuatu memaksa keluar dari pemikiran Kibum. Menerjemahkan ke dalam bahasa yang logis. Namun lidahnya seakan kelu. Di pikirannya berputar-putar sebuah retoris.

_'Apa maksudnya semua ini?'__  
_  
Kini bahkan cukup sulit untuk hanya menarik satu tarikan nafas.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Pekik Kyuhyun.

"Itu Karena aku... "

Sebuah suara bass berat menyapu pendengaran mereka yang langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

Sayap lebar itu mengepak. Terbang rendah menghampiri mereka.

"Ka-kau... sungguhan?" Henry bergidik.

"Yang kau lihat?" Sautan itu keluar dari Paruh tajam di seberang.

"A-a..."

Henry terdiam. Tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku memiliki sebuah tugas, dan itu bersangkutan dengan kalian..."

Mau tak mau alis mereka di buat mengernyit mendengar penuturan makhluk mitologi di depannya.

"Apa?" Itu Kibum, setelah berhasil bangkit dari pemikirannya.

"Komik itu mengundangku untuk menjemput kalian.."

Hening.

"Maksudmu?"

Kibum menatapnya.

"Kau tau bukan? Itu adalah komik kosong?" Kibum mengangguk.

"Wajah Chara yang kosong, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kibum membeku.

"Kami, adalah Chara dalam komik kosong itu?" Tanya Kibum tak percaya.

"Betul sekali..."

"APA!" itu pekikan salah satu dari 6 orang di belakang Kibum.

"Aku berasal dari komik itu, dan Pohon Showroom adalah sebuah gerbang..."

Kibum sedikit menunduk. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa..."

Kibum mendongak.

"Harus kami?"

Menatap sosok itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ini sungguh sangat tidak rasional. Ambigu untuk di pahami... pasti sebelumnya ia pernah terbentur sesuatu! Pasti!  
Suara jauh dalam pikirannya seperti menyergah dirinya.

_'Berhentilah Egois!'_

Kibum kadang bertanya... Siapa suara itu? Lebih tepatnya.

Milik siapa?

Bertanya pada bayangan, lalu hilang bersama hembusan angin.

"Karena..."

Sebuah jeda.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kenapa!"

Bukan pertanyaan. Namun dengan nada yang lebih menuntut... sebuah pernyataan keluar dari bibir Kibum.

"Oh... aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Panggil saja L..."

Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat jelas!

"Aku akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini... Memberi sedikit waktu sangat dibutuhkan. Iya kan?"

"Hey! Tapi kan kami belum setuju!" Sungmin maju sepetak.

"Betul!" Dan Kyuhyun menyusul.

"Maaf... tapi sayangnya aku tak butuh persetujuan kalian. Tak ada penolakan. Atau sesuatu akan terjadi pada kalian!"

Egois...

"Egois..." gumam Kibum.

"Sama sepertimu, Kim Kibum."

Kibum tersentak.

"Kau mengenalku?" Kibum menyipit tajam.

"Itu tak penting. Ada pertanyaan? Tidak ada? Baik aku akan pergi..." L melebarkan sayapnya yang indah itu. Putih sedikit emas, indah bukan?

"Sampai jumpa... dan bersiap-siap lah..." itu perkataan L yang terakhir sebelum ia terbang ke arah pohon showroom. Mendarat di dekatnya dan hilang perlahan.

Hening kurang lebih 3 menit...

Seseorang menyentuh pundak Kibum dari belakang.

_"Gwanchana?"_ Itu sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

Dia tak bergeming. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit biru diatasnya.

Brukk...

Kyuhyun menoleh,

Tak jauh dari sana...

Seorang lelaki terjatuh, hendak mengambil bukunya yang terhempas dari tangannya (buku yang terakhir kali Kyuhyun lihat melayang terhenti oleh waktu). Orang itu bangkit, menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal, kebingungan? Maybe... ia Membungkuk mengambil bukunya di atas tanah berumput lalu melangkah pergi.

Waktu kembali normal ternyata, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ah... kepalaku sakit!" Yesung menyentuh kepalanya. Sedangkan di belakangnya, Henry menyangga tubuh Yesung yang sebelumnya terhuyung, nyaris terjatuh.

"_Hyung... Gwanchana_?" Tanya Henry.

"Pasti tadi itu khayalanku saja, aku bermimpi... Oh Tuhan..." rancau Yesung, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Henry.

"Aku mimpi apa semalam? Sampai bertemu Griffin barusan?! Itu mengerikan!" Pekik Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan terduduk di bawah.

"Mengapa aku juga ikut terseret?" Siwon dengan mimik yang sulit dijabarkan.

"Waktu sudah berjalan normal?" Tanya Zhoumi entah pada siapa, menerawang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Kibum menunduk, menatap komik yang kini digenggamnya. Seringaian tipis terpatri samar di wajah Kibum. Ia berbalik, melihat satu persatu 6 orang di depannya.

"Hey!" Semua menoleh kearah Kibum.

Ia melipat tangannya.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian..."

~ oOo ~ oOo ~ oOo ~

Bentang alam yang hijau. Pohon-pohon besar mendominasi. Seperti Hutan liar yang lebat. Bukan seperti lagi,tapi itu memang.  
Desiran terdengar, Sebuah air terjun tinggi berada di sisi Utara hutan, ditengah tebing jurang yang curam.

Di belakang itu, berdiri sebuah Kastil. Megah, namun suram... Begitu _Dark_ jika di pandang.  
Tamannya di penuhi tumbuhan mati dan bunga yang layu.

Seorang pria, berpakaian baju besi gagah dengan sebuah busur panah besar digenggamannya melangkah masuk ke dalam kastil. Langkahnya terburu, sampai ia terhenti dan bertekuk lutut.

"_Rex Han_, _Praepositus _telah kabur."

Pria itu semakin tertunduk. Ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan pemimpinya yang berada di singgahsana_, Rex Han.__  
_  
"APA!" Kepalan itu muncul, penuh amarah. _Rex Han_ sontak bangkit.

"CARI DIA!"

Penuh ketegasan di setiap kata. Suara yang menggelegar memenuhi Kastil suram itu.

"Baik!" Pria itu berbalik, menerima sebuah titah untuk mencari seorang tahanan.

BRAAKKK!

Tembok itu seketika hancur. Membuat segelintir orang yang berada disana memundurkan langkahnya.

_Rex Han_ telah murka. Kepalan tangannya membuat dinding kokoh itu retak dan hancur berlubang.

"KU BUNUH KAU PRAEPOSITUS!"

Seperti aungan singa, tak ada yang berani mengganggunya.

Tiba-tiba, dari tubuhnya menguar cahaya hitam.  
Dengan mengerikan_, Rex Han_ berubah menjadi Suatu makhluk yang amat besar dan gelap.

Suaranya menggema disetiap sudut.

Lamat-lamat...

Begitu memekakan telinga..

~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~ ¤ ~

"Apa kita harus memperkenalkan diri?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk.

"Ku rasa iya..." Sahut Henry.

"Baiklah... namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Zhoumi, dari China..."

"Aku Henry Lau... dari China seperti Zhoumi-ge."

"Choi Siwon, aku suka ke gereja," Yesung melirik Siwon.

"Apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Yah... setidaknya ada anak Tuhan disini. Aku Kim Yesung, jangan tanya kenapa kepalaku besar..."

Henry menutup mulutnya.

"Pfffttt... _Hyung_, jangan melawak."

"Aku tidak melawak!"

"Namaku Lee Sungmin..."

"Aku Kim Kibum..."

Hening menyerang setelah beberapa detik lalu sebuah candaan usai.

"So?"

Suara itu mengoyak keheningan.  
Suatu tempat di atap sekolah, sedikit kotor oleh debu, namun nyaman dan damai. Kau bisa melihat langsung pemandangan indahnya taman sekolah dari atas sini.

Ketara sekali, pasti ini adalah tempat favorit para remaja nakal yang bolos saat jam pelajaran.

"Ehem... bisa kita mulai saja pembicaraannya?" Henry tersenyum canggung.

"Bagaimana?" Kibum melepas kacamatanya, membersikan lensa yang memburam karena sedikit debu.

"Kalau aku setuju-setuju saja... aku suka game..." Kyuhyun mengendik, Kibum kembali memakai kacamata.

"Astaga Kyu... kau anggap ini permainan? Kau tau Griffin itu? Dia nyata... a-aku... Arghh..." Sungmin menggeram kesal ia lebih memilih bersender di dinding dan menikmati terpaan angin di wajahnya.

"Kalian tau? Kita yang terpilih." Kibum melipat tangannya.

"Apakah aku harus mempertanyakan alsan ini? kenapa harus kita? Kenapa aku?" Zhoumi menatap Kibum penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ingin jawaban? Kalian juga kan? Satu cara... kita harus melakukannya. Ikut bersama L, menyusuri sebuah jalur petualangan. Bertemu dengan sesuatu... atau Jika kita menolak... entah apa yang akan terjadi"

Helaan nafas.

Lagi...

Mereka menunduk. Memikirkan sebuah persoalan ambigu.

"Kira-kira kapan L kembali...?" Itu Yesung.

"Jika kita siap. Seperti apa yang dia katakan..." Kyuhyun memasukan PSPnya kedalam saku.

"Aku ragu... Bagaimana jika itu berbahaya? Sebuah jebakan? Dan kita akan mati?" Henry bergidik.

"Itu mustahil..."

Henry mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku ikut..."

Sungmin terbelalak. Ia menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ha? Siwon... Kau..."

Siwon tersenyum.

"Menurutku itu tak masalah... ini adalah hal yang langka. Mungkin kita hanya mendapatkan 1 kali kesempatan..."

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya ingin hidupku sedikit tersentuh hal-hal yang seperti ini. Kau tahu Hyung? Hidupku ini membosankan. Dirumah seperti hidup sendiri, jangan tanya kenapa. Dan di sekolah? Aku tak pernah mau menjadi begitu populer. Jika bisa, akan ku berikan ke populeran itu ke pada orang lain..."

"Kau aneh..."

"Terimakasih..."

"Maaf..."

"_Nothing hyung_..." Sebuah senyuman kembali tampak.

"Baiklah aku juga..." Zhoumi menengadah menatap langit.

"Dengan setengah hati aku juga..." Henry menahan tawa melihat raut Yesung.

"Dua orang terdekatku ikut. Jadi aku juga..." Henry tersenyum.

"Oke... oke... aku ikut," Sungmin menghela nafas.

"Apa? Kan aku sudah jawab..." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika manik Kibum menatapnya seolah meminta sebuah jawaban.

Bunyi gemersik daun kering terinjak terasa indah.  
Bel pulang terdengar. Sekumpulan siswa mulai terlihat meninggalkan sekolah dari gerbang abu-abu itu.  
Bunyi bising yang lamat-lamat.  
Sebagian matahari terhalang awan.

"Ini..."

Kibum menunjukan sebuah komik familiar di tangannya.

"Anggap saja adalah sebuah tiket liburan gratis... ketempat yang belum pernah terjamah."

"Terdengar mengerikan..." Henry menopang dagu.

"Jika Tiket itu adalah tiket pergi ke Hawaii, aku mungkin akan bersorak..." cibir Yesung.

"Yah sayangnya bukan..." Yesung meninju pelan bahu Henry.

"Bocah tengik!"

"Hahahaha..."

Ya mungkin sedikit gurauan di sela ketegangan kini sangat di butuhkan.  
Bagaimana setelah itu?  
Sesuatu yang mencengkam mungkin akan menghampiri mereka.

**To Be Continued**

**yeahh bahasa yang masih amburagul/? xD**

**Reviewnya~ :D**

**Thanks ^^**


	4. The Time has Come Come On!

**The Adventure From Comics**

******Cast: ****Super Junior Member**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy**

_Petualangan bisa datang dari mana saja bukan? Salah satunya ini..._

_**Chapter 4: The Time has Come. Come On!**_

Petualangan...  
Apa yang kau pikirkan jika mendengar kata itu? Berhayal sebuah petualangan seperti apa? Mungkin dalam wadah pemikiran setiap orang berbeda, Pasti!

Bagaimana dengan fantasy?  
Kau suka? Atau membosankan?  
Ku sarankah sebuah opini yang mungkin terdengar membosankan...

_'Jangan hanya memikirkan sesuatu hal positif pembunuh masa monoton dalam hidupmu. Aku tau kau Jenius. Tapi jeli lah! Kenali hal negatif yang akan menghampirimu! Tidak bukan hanya kau... tapi orang-orang yang terlibat.'_

Bagaimana? Aku baik bukan? Aku menciptakannya... Mengambil sebuah kepingan waktu dari dimensi lain. Dan itu hanya untukmu.

Dan ah! Kau menemukan kuncinya!  
Oh ya. . .

Jangan lupa, itu bisa saja menjadi bom waktu untukmu.

Selamat bersenang-senang. . .

Heg!

Kibum terbangun dengan penuh peluh dan deruan napas yang terus beradu.  
Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat.  
Tangannya terulur mengambil segelas air mineral di atas meja kecil di dekatnya.  
Meneguk rakus, menyisahkan seperempat gelas.  
Ia melirik sebuah jam digital hitam.

06:57

Pikirannya melayang.

_'Apa maksudnya?'___

_'Suara siapa itu?'___

_'Ada apa denganku?'___

Kibum menyudahi beradu argumen dengan dirinya sendiri, dan memilih untuk beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum dia telat pergi kesekolah.

.

.

Semilar angin berhembus, menerbangkan sedikit debu di berbagai tempat.

"Kapan waktu itu datang?" Gumam Kyuhyun di sela gamenya. "Entah... mungkin kita juga di beri waktu untuk membuat sebuah kenang-kenangan untuk orang-orang tersayang..." Kibum menyaut. Kyuhyun menyipit kemudian menyeringai. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Hooo... Kim Kibum punya kekasih!" Goda Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. Setelahnya ia harus menerima sedikit pukulan keras di bahunya oleh Kibum.

"Tidak lucu! Yang terpikir olehku hanya Ayah dan Ibu..."

"He? Kau sayang mereka?" Kibum menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak? Karena mereka, aku ada. Pakai otakmu Kyu!"

"Ya... Ya... kukira kau membenci mereka. Mereka kan jarang ada untukmu."

"Alasan konyol..." Wajah Kibum menghangat.

"Ah... aku baru sadar. Ini adalah moment langka, Kibum melepas topeng stoiknya saat membicaraakan perihal keluarga." Mendengar itu, Wajah Kibum mengeras. Menahan kesal.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana dengan Matt? Kucing itu? Apakah dia termasuk dalam kategori tersayang?"

"Bicara satu patah kata lagi. Ku remukan PSPmu, Kyu!"

.

Kibum Kyuhyun Class  
2-A [11:09]

Kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung, sebagian siswa menatap malas pelajaran di depan kelas sambil bertopang dagu dan sesekali menguap. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, pelajaran sejarah adalah yang paling membosankan bagi mereka.

"Hahh... entah kutukan apa sampai pelajaran sejarah terasa begitu membosankan di kelas ini." Kyuhyun menopang dagunya malas. PSP miliknya mati, sepertinya ia lupa lagi untuk mencargernya. "Memang di kelas lain tidak?" Lamat-lamat Kyuhyun mendengar suara Kibum dari gumaman lirihnya.

"Sama saja sih..."

Kibum menatap jam dinding kelas.  
Mengamatinya, entah kenapa ia melakukan hal konyol tersebut.

Jarum jam bergerak, memutar searah dengan yang telah di tentukan. Menimbulkan bunyi. . .

Tik Tok

Yang begitu khas. Padahal Jam itu cukup jauh dari jangkauan tempatnya, namun mengapa suaranya seakan begitu dekat?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 det-

Kibum mengerjap.  
Pasalnya, jarum jam itu terhenti.

Rusak?

Tidak!

Matanya menatap liar. Orang-orang di sekitarnya juga terhenti. Semuanya terhenti... semuanya!  
Tidak, kecuali satu!

Kibum menoleh cepat kearah Kyuhyun di sampingnya.  
Kyuhyun menoleh juga, terbelalak menatap Kibum.

"Ki-kibum... Waktu kembali terhenti."

Di tempat lain

-Ruang musik-

"Hyu-hyung... waktunya-" Suara Henry tercekat.

"Terhenti..." lanjut Yesung. Sebelumnya, seperti biasa mereka tengah berlatih untuk kontes music 2 bulan yang akan datang. Namun, tiba-tiba waktu terhenti. . .

"Apakah ini waktunya?"

-Ruang OSIS-

Zhoumi (wakil ketua Osis) melirik alrojinya.  
Matanya menerawang. Sambil bergumam. . .

"Waktunya telah datang..."

-Perpustakaan-

Suara derap langkah, mendekat ke arah rak kumpulan buku ilmu pengetahuan.  
Sungmin, nametag yang tersemat di kemeja seragam lelaki yang berada di perpustakaan. Di tengah-tengah rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Dia mendongak.

"Sudah datang... waktu dengan penuh misteri."

-Ruang Kepala Sekolah-

Seorang lelaki jangkung tengah berdiri di depan Guru Kang yang terhenti gerakannya.  
Choi Siwon, namja itu menatap tinta yang mengambang ( sebenarnya akan jatuh kelantai).

"Waktunya datang. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi kami semua."

~ ¤ ~

Taman belakang, biasa... di sebuah bidang tempat yang cukup familiar, sesuatu yang samar perlahan nyata, Pohon Showroom. Di susul makhluk di sampingnya, Griffin... atau panggil saja L.

TAP!

7 lelaki itu sampai pada tempat yang sama dengan serempak.  
Kini bukan L yang menghampiri mereka, tapi mereka yang menghampiri L dan pohon Showroom.

"Ini Waktunya..."

Suara bass itu kembali menyapu cuping telinga mereka.

"Kami tau..." Jawab Kibum mewakili.

"Tak ada banyak waktu... kita harus pergi sekarang!" L menatap tajam mereka, bukan tatapnya... namun memang Mata seekor Elang seperti itu. Tajam bagai sebilah pedang.

"Itu memang yang aku ingin kan," ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Pejamkan mata kalian..."

Semua memejamkan matanya seperti apa yang di katakan L.

"Jangan buka sebelum aku perintah..."

Mereka mengangguk.

Lamat-lamat. . .

Mereka bersama pohon Showroom perlahan menghilang.  
Samar. . . Kemudian lenyap.

.

.

Klip

Satu kali...

Klip

Dua kali...

Klip

Tiga kali...

Sepertinya cukup, jangan terlalu berlebihan, pikir Kibum. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menghapus pandangan buram dari balik celah retinanya.

"Hoi Kibum!" Kibum menoleh.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Disamping kanannya, Kyuhyun berdiri dengan lagak seorang pemanah handal.  
Sebuah ikat kepala coklat dengan gambar sketsa hitam kuda gagah menghias kepala Kyuhyun.  
Pakaiannya, berwarna coklat tua setengah lengan dengan sentuhan style agak klasik dan tradisional, ikat pinggang tali coklat krem, celana senada pendek di bawah lutut, kakinya memakai Tabi berwarna putih, dan dibalut oleh sandal Waraji namun berwarna hitam. Juga sebuah sarung tangan putih melekat seperti perban pada tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menggenggam busur panah dengan ukiran indah dan berwarna coklat keemasan. Dan tangan kanannya menarik anak panah. Mendongak dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Menyipit dan memejamkan satu matanya, seperti akan membidik. Kibum mengerjap lagi. Matanya bergerak melihat objek lain.  
Teman-temannya yang lain tak jauh berbeda. Pakaiannya sama seperti Kyuhyun hanya saja, gambar pada ikat kepala mereka berbeda, juga hanya tangan Kyuhyun yang memakai sarung tangan seperti perban itu.

"Gambarmu Elang Zhoumi!" Yesung menunjuk ikat kepala Zhoumi.

"Benarkah?" Zhoumi meraba ikat kepalanya. Matanya melirik gambar ikat kepala Yesung.

"Ah kau burung hyung! Em... dan membara seperti api."

Yesung mundur selangkah, ia melirik ke atas dan menyentuh ikat kepalanya.

"Wah keren..."

Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu menatap kedua tangannya.

"Itu gambar kuda bersayap, kan?"

"Eh?"

Siwon tersentak mendengar ucapan Henry, dia langsung menyentuh ikat kepalanya.

"Kuda bersayap? Maksudmu pegasus?"

Henry mengangguk dan menjentikan jarinya.

"Yup!"

"Dan kau. Er... gambar apa itu?" Siwon memperhatikan gambar pada ikat kepala Henry.

"Itu seperti... Ular."

Henry terbelalak.

"Ha? Ular?" Siwon mengangguk ragu. Setelahnya hanya ada suara berisik dengan nada protes.

"Eh kalian berdua!"

Yesung menatap Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian. Semua ikut menatap mereka dengan mata menyipit.

"Gambar kalian sama!"

Kibum mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin dan melihat ikat kepalanya. Sungmin pun tak jauh berbeda.

"Naga..." ucap mereka berdua serempak dan bersitatap naman hanya sekilas. "Iya Naga... Kau berwarna putih dan Sungmin hyung berwarna Hitam." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya. Kibum bangkit, menatap dirinya yang kini juga perpakaian sama seperti Kyuhyun dan yang lain.  
Kemudian beralih ke teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba Kibum tersadar akan sesuatu...

"Dimana L?" Ia berbalik dan Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke kanan dan kiri. "Aku disini.." suara bass terdengar dari arah belakang pohon besar di sebrang Kibum. Sesosok hewan yang kita kenal hanya dalam cerita Mitologi semata, kini tampak terlihat nyata.

"Ini kah dunia komik?" Tanya Kibum.

"Ya... ini baru awal. Sebentar lagi kalian akan memulainya pada lembar pertama." Jawab L tanpa menoleh. Ia menatap pepohonan hijau yang tampak liar di depannya. Sekilas terlihat seekor rusa awalnya berlari lurus searah dengannya, namun kemudian berbelok 90 derajat kearah sekumpulan semak belukar. Sepertinya rusa itu tampak terancam saat melihat L. Maklum saja, tubuh setengah Singa dan setengah Elang. Bukan kah tampak cukup mengerikan? L memperhatikan gestur Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

"Biar sedikit ku perjelas, kalian akan berpetualang untuk mencari sebuah pedang." Jelas L.

"Pedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dragon Soul Sword..."

"Pedang Jiwa Naga?" Bisik Kibum.

"Ya... Pedang Terkuat yang pernah ada." L terdiam sesaat, menunggu sebuah suara meresponnya.

"Pedang seperti apa itu?" L menoleh kearah Siwon.

"Kalian tak butuh penjelasan lebih dariku, karena nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri."

Semua mendesah kecewa mendengar jawaban L yang selalu ambigu seperti itu.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kalian harus mencari 6 pedang dan 1 anak panah."

"Ha? Untuk apa?" Tanya Yesung.

"6 Pedang Untuk Kami dan 1 anak panah untuk Kyuhyun." Kibum melipat tangannya. Tatapannya beralih pada L.

"Bukankah begitu?"

L membalas tatapan Kibum.

"Ya, kau benar."

Semua temannya menganga mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya mengantar kalian sampai sini... seterusnya, plot ada ditangan kalian."

L perlahan berjalan menjauh, Semua Chara tampak terkejut.

"E-eh masa begitu? Aku sedang protes!" Henry bersunggut kesal. L berbalik menatap Henry.

"Ular bukan hanya terbentuk dengan segala sifat negatif bukan? Percayalah... suatu saat nanti kau akan berbangga hati mendapat ikat kepala bergambar ular."

Henry termenung mendengar penuturan L. Hatinya seakan menyuruhnya untuk percaya itu. Henry membuang napas, ia tersenyum menatap L yang telah kembali membelakanginya dan mulai mengepakan sayapnya. Perlahan tubuh L terangkat dan terbang cepat ke langit hingga tak terlihat.

Semua mendongak. Menatap langit biru penuh awan di atas sana.

_'Lalu, jika kami membutuhkanmu. Bagaimana cara memanggilnya?'_ Pikir Kibum, kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut.

_'Tidak perlu memanggil, dia akan datang.'__  
_  
Deg!

Kibum terbelalak. Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya, seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya ia katakan di dalam pikiran. Bukan! Bukan suara bass seperti milik L. Ini sungguh sangat berbeda. Tapi Kibum menyadari, bahwa suara itu adalah suara yang selalu muncul dipikirannya. Selama ini, ia tak peduli. Kibum kira suara itu hanya seperti pemikiran yang ia pikirkan tanpa sadar. Namun ternyata seseorang entah siapa.

Kibum meringis, ia menyentuh kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit.

_'Siapa kau?_' Pikir Kibum.

**To Be Continued.**

**Reviewnya. :D**


	5. Huldra

**The Adventure From Comics**

**Cast: ****Super Junior Member**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy**

_Petualangan bisa datang dari mana saja bukan? Salah satunya ini..._

_._

_._

_**Ch 5: Huldra.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gemercik air mulai terdengar dari balik pohon-pohon besar. Suara ranting-ranting kering terpijak oleh pasangan kaki dengan sandal Waraji hitam dan dibalut oleh Tabi berwarna putih. Membuat sekumpulan nada-nada berisik yang meramaikan lebatnya hutan. Apa kau percaya? Bagaimana bisa hanya sebuah guratan dari jemari seseorang menjadi tampak begitu nyata? Oh God. . . siapa penciptanya? Siapa dalang dari cerita konyol ini? Aungan beberapa hewan buas-mungkin membuat sebagian dari mereka bergidik pesimis. Imajiner mereka mulai terbentuk dari serangkaian suara-suara itu. Tidak! Ini hanya bagian dari dunia aneh, ini sebuah arena, sebuah game. Dan mereka adalah player yang harus memainkannya. Untuk apa menyerah sebelum bertarung? Untuk apa takut?

Henry menyembul dari celah dua ranting kayu besar di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Yesung bertanya tak sabaran di belakang Henry. Tanpa menoleh ia menjawab,

"Wah.. kalian harus lihat ini." Henry menerawang.

"Huh apa sih?" Kyuhyun menerobos ranting-ranting kecil lalu berhenti. Sesaat ia terpaku.

"Indah. . ." gumam Zhoumi di samping Kyuhyun.

Sebuah sungai, aliran airnya tenang berwarna hijau jernih. Kau bahkan bisa berkaca di atasnya. Sekumpulan ikan-ikan kecil berenang di dalamnya terlihat jelas dari daratan. Yesung sedikit ternganga, semua terpana melihat keindahan alam yang mungkin baru mereka temui kali ini.

"Ingat jangan lengah. . . bisa saja di sini berbahaya." Kibum yang paling sigap, semua mengakui itu, dia paling pintar dan peka dari pada yang lain. Tapi, lihat lah. . . mungkin kali ini dia salah.

"Hey sobat. . . kau jangan serius begitu. Mananya yang berbahaya? Lihat! Ini indah!" celoteh Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terentang lebar. Menghirup dalam-dalam sejuknya udara di sekelilingnya.

"Jika tau begini, aku bawa kamera tadi." Timpal Siwon melangkah kedepan di ikuti sahutan setuju oleh Henry.

"Shutttt... diam." Semua mematung di tempat ketika mendengar perkataan Kibum. Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan dan kiri lalu menoleh kebelakang. Setelah di rasa tak ada apapun ia kembali menatap Kibum.

"Kau mengerjai kami ya? Tak ada apapun-"

"Kubilang diam! Coba dengarkan. . ." Semua diam menuruti instruksi Kibum. Memasang pendengaran baik-baik.

Lamat-lamat sebuah nyanyian terdengar.

Suara wanita. . .

_' Os iusti meditabitur sapientam_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium_

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem_

_Quoniam cum probates fuerit accipient_

_coronam vitae '_

"Ada gadis di sini?" Bisik Sungmin tak percaya. Ada character yang lain? Nyanyian itu masih berlanjut dengan lirik yang berulang.

"Itu lihat!" Henry menunjuk ke arah bibir hutan, berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak. Semua menoleh tak terkecuali Kibum. Mata mereka terbelelak.

"Si-siapa dia?" Suara Sungmin yang pertama merespon. Di sana, tepat di bibir hutan dengan ribuan alang-alang. Siluet samar gadis bersurai pirang emas terduduk anggun di sebuah batu besar.

"Cantiknya. . ." Puji Yesung. Ia sekilas melihat rupawannya sang gadis yang menunduk dalam. Siwon berjalan perlahan, namun cepat di cegat oleh Kibum.

"Mau apa kau?" Kibum menatap tajam Siwon. Siwon menepisnya.

"Menghampirinya tentu saja. Bertanya sesuatu tentang dunia ini jika dia tau." Jawab Siwon santai, benar-benar bertanya atau modus belaka? Hey Mr. Populer, jangan berpikir untuk meminta no. Pin gadis itu. Sadar lah di mana kau sekarang!

"Sudah kubilang-"

"YESUNG HYUNG!" perkataan Kibum terpotong oleh teriakan Henry. Semua menoleh. Tenggorokan mereka tercekat seketika. Yesung terlilit oleh kayu yang menyerupai seutas tali di dekat sang gadis. Melilit tubuh Yesung hingga sampai ke dada.

"To-tolong..." Lirih Yesung mencoba melepaskan kayu hidup yang begitu erat melilitnya. Gadis itu berbalik dengan merangkak seperti singa. Wajahnya teramat cantik dengan sepasang cuping telinga yang runcing. Tubuhnya hanya beberapa bagian vital saya yang di ditutupi oleh semacam kulit kayu yang menempel seperti bagian dari tubuhnya. Surainya blonde cukup panjang. Manik Zamrudnya menatap begitu tajam pada Kibum dan yang lain.

"Di-dia..." Sungmin terbata dan menyipit memperhatikan makhluk itu.

"Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Huldra!" Semua menatap Sungmin serempak.

"Huldra? Makhluk apa itu!?" Pekik Henry tak sabar. Memasang kuda-kuda dan masih terfokus pada makhluk jejadian yang lumayan jauh darinya.

"Dia adalah Makhluk Legendaris dari hutan. Diceritakan dalam dongeng-dongeng dan cerita rakyat Skandinavia. Biasanya berjenis kelamin wanita. Di lihat dari depan, tubuhnya agak vulgar dengan wajah luar biasa cantik dengan manik zamrud tajam. Namun jika dilihat dari belakang, punggungnya berlubang seperti lubang pohon pada batang yang sudah tua." Sungmin menjelaskannya dengan cepat.

"Punggungnya berlubang!" Zhoumi dengan refleks menunjuk ke arah makluk itu yang memperlihatkan punggungnya. Semua menahan napas.

Siwon memandang Sungmin nanar, lelaki dengan senyum joker itu merespon.

"Lalu, apa yang akan di lakukannya?"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ketakutan mulai menyerang mereka. Sungmin menatap Siwon dan yang lain dengan pandangan horor.

"Membunuh mangsanya."

Semua terbelalak.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kyuhyun akat bicara.

"Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus lebih dulu melenyapkan makhluk itu!

.

.

.

Semua gila! Ini terdengar gila! Demi dewa para makhluk jejadian, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kekonyolan ini?!

'Sial! Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Kibum mengigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Tangannya mengepal sampai kuku-kukunya memutih.

'Pejamkan matamu dan rasakan keberadaanya.' Seperti terkena sengatan listrik, Kibum tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang muncul di kepalanya. Lagi. Entah sugesti apa yang merasukinya, Kibum menuruti perintah itu. Memejamkan matanya di tengah kekacauan.

'Apa yang harus kurasakan?'

'Aku tau kau tak sebodoh itu, temukan jawabannya sendiri.'

Kibum mengernyit. Apa-apaan?!

Oh tunggu! Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Apa sebenarnya yaang harus ia temukan. Sibuk berkutik dengan pikirannya, mencoba mencapai pemikiran level semi-high.

"Kibum!' samar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ini adalah suara Siwon.

'Kibum! Buka matamu bodoh!' Kyuhyun kali ini.

Sangat samar dan terasa jauh sekali. Tidak, itu dekat. Berjarak puluhan meter dari sini. Melewati pepohonan, jalur kayu licin oleh lumut basah, ranting-ranting kayu dan. . .

BINGO!

Kibum menemukannya!

"Kibum! Buka matamu atau kau akan mati!" Teriakan Kyuhyun membangunkannya. Kibum sedikit membulatkan matanya, terkejut sebuah kayu hidup yang sama dengan kayu yang melilit Yesung mendekat dan mengincar dirinya. Kibum meliukan tubuhnya kemudian salto menghindari kayu yang ganas akan menjerat dan melilitnya. Maniknya menangkap sebuah objek di balik ikat pinggangnya. Agak tak terlihat karena warna yang sama dengan baju coklat gelap. Tanpa ragu Kibum menariknya.

Crash!

Potongan kayu hidup itu terjatuh ke tanah, mengering dan membusuk seketika. Kibum menyeringai melihatnya lalu beralih pada sesuatu yang di genggamnya yang berhasil membantunya.

"Maaf saja, tak akan kubiarkan kayu tua ini melilitku." Kibum menyeringai.

"Hey kalian! Ambil Tants di balik ikat pinggang kalian. Gunakan sebagai senjata!" Semua serempak mengikuti perintah Kibum.

"Apa? Tants? Ini kan Tanto?" Henry mengernyit menatap sebuah pedang bergagang hitam. Mata pedangnya sungguh tajam. Memiliki ukuran sepanjang 25 cm.

"Bukannya Tanto itu senjata para putri kerajaan? Sial! Bisa apa dengan sebilah Tanto ini?" Gerutu Zhoumi kesal dengan keadaan.

"Tidak. Ini berbeda. Mata pedangnya adalah Katana. Melengkung tajam seperti Nagamaki. Masuk dalam kategori Pisau-mengingat ukurannya yang pendek. Namun bisa untuk senjata pertahanan diri. Potong saja kayu-kayu hidup itu dan biarkan membusuk. Ini bukan Tanto. Jika Tanto untuk para putri. Maka Tants adalah senjata kecil para pendekar lelaki. Cepat bergerak dan selamatkan Yesung!" Semua mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kibum. Masing-masing memasang kuda-kuda dan maju untuk menyelamatkan Yesung.

"Ugh..." Lenguhan Yesung, dia sulit bernapas. Dadanya di tekan oleh lilitan kayu itu. Mencoba memberontak namun percuma. Siluet Kyuhyun terlihat, namun berhenti ketika di hadang oleh sekumpulan kayu hidup. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mengarahkan Tantsnya memotong-motong kayu itu. Kemudian dengan cepat mendekat ke arah Yesung.

Crash!

Kayu hidup yang melilit Yesung hancur. Yesung terjatuh keras ke tanah.

"Wow... Tajam juga." Komentar Kyuhyun setelah sekali tebas kayu yang melilit Yesung akhirnya hancur.

"Kau tak apa Hyung?"

Hyung? Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. Menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eum yeah.. sedikit sakit tapi terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum berdiri di bibir hutan bersama Sungmin.

"Ikut aku!" Dengan gesit Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Kibum dan menghindar dari kayu hidup. Yesung menarik Tantsnya.

Kyuhyun berhasil menghampiri Kibum dan Sungmin.

"Ada Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mencari nyawa Huldra."

.

.

.

_Flashback._

_Huldra berparas cantik itu semakin menatap tajam Kibum dan yang lainnya. Manik Hijaunya berkilat marah. Kibum dengan berani membalas tatapan itu dengan pandangan mengejek di sertai seulas senyuman miring. Beralih kearah teman-temannya._

_"Hey semua!" Kibum mendarat di sebuah bebatuan. Melihat teman-temannya sibuk diatas ranting besar pohon tanpa takut._

_"Tetaplah disini untuk pengalih perhatian. Sedangkan aku, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan pergi ketempat nyawa makhluk ini." Siwon berhenti di balik pohon besar sambil terengah._

_"Kau sudah menemukannya?"_

_"Ya, tak jauh dari sini." Kibum menyeringai._

_"Baiklah..." Siwon kembali menampakan diri dan memotong kayu-kayu hidup itu. Meliuk menghindar dan menendangnya keras._

_"Sungmin!" Sungmin menoleh dengan raut di tekuk. Apa-apaan panggilan tak sopan itu? Runtuk Sungmin dalam hati._

_"Ikut aku!"_

_"Kemana?" Sungmin menghampiri Kibum._

_"Melenyapkan si Huldra hijau."_

_Flashback End_

.

.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" Tanya Zhoumi melihat Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari memasuki Hutan.

"Mencari nyawa Huldra. Kibum telah menemukannya." Jawab Siwon dengan pandangan tak lepas dari musuh yang menyerangnya.

.

.

Kibum berlari diikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di belakangnya. Melewati beberapa pohon besar. Akar-akar tunggang yang menyembul dari tanah, terbalut oleh lumut. Menyiratkan bahwa ini adalah daerah lembab. Licin dan menjijikan. Untung saja mereka di beri alas kaki, kalau tidak... ugh~

"Hati-hati... disini agak licin." Kibum menarik beberapa akar gantung besar dari pohon entah apa untuk berpegangan, meminimaliskan agar tak jatuh konyol, begitu juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Tap!

Mereka berhenti di depan pohon besar yang terlihat sudah tua. Lebih besar dari pohon-pohon lain di sekitarnya. Lubang di sisi pohon adalah ulah hewan-hewan yang ingin bertahan hidup. Kibum tersenyum puas.

"Ini?" Kyuhyun mengernyit seraya menunjuk pohon di depannya.

"Apa kau yakin Kibum?" Sungmin menatap Kibum. Mungkin saja dia salah kan?

"Yakin sekali. Ayo bantu aku merusak akar ini..." Kibum menunjuk dengan Tantsnya kearah akar tunggang besar yang begitu menonjol dari pohon besar itu.

Zingg!

Crash!

Satu kali tebasan, namun hanya sedikit hancur.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ikut menebas akar dengan Tantsnya masing-masing.

"Waktu mengejar kita. Ayo cepat!"

.

.

Di tempat lain...

Siwon dan yang lain terlihat kelelahan dengan napas terengah. Terduduk di balik pohon besar, Zhoumin berusaha membalut luka di kakinya. Tak sengaja tergores batu tajam saat terjatuh tadi.

"Sial! Mengapa terasa begitu nyata?!" Gumam Zhoumi lalu mengikat tali terakhir sebelum kembali melawan tameng makhluk itu.

"Tolong..!" Teriakan Henry menyentaknya, Zhoumi berbalik dan ternganga. Henry, Siwon dan Yesung terlilit kayu hidup itu. Maniknya beralih pada gadis Huldra yang merangkak seperti memainkan mainan dengan jemarinya. Zhoumi menatap makhluk itu dengan marah. Ia tak peduli lagi rasa takut atau apapun. Zhoumi berlari melewati bebatuan di pinggir sungai dan menebas kayu-kayu hidup yang menghalanginya.

Setelah melewati tanaman alang-alang. Akhirnya ia berhadapan langsung dengan Huldra.

Jleb!

Dan tanpa ragu, sekali tarikan napas, Zhoumi menusuk Huldra dengan Tantsnya. Tepat di Jantung. Manik mereka beradu. Si Hijau membulat sesaat kemudian kembali kalem seperti tak terjadi apapun. Melempar seringaian ke arah Zhoumi di depannya. Menatap dirinya dengan mata membulat.

"A-apa?" Zhoumi terbata, dirinya refleks mundur ketika seakan mendengar alarm tanda bahaya. Menendang dengan kayu hidup yang mengincarnya.

'Sial!' Runtuk Zhoumi. Tantsnya lenyap dirambati oleh kulit-kulit kayu dan hancur begitu saya di tubuh Huldra. Sekarang apa? Ia akan mati! Mati konyol di dunia Komik.

"Ugh!" Zhoumi tersentak kala lehernya berhasil dililit oleh kayu hidup dari belakang. Tubuhnya terangkat melayang.

"Zhoumi-ge!"

"Zhoumi!"

"Zhoumi!"

Semua terbelalak melihatnya. Siwon berusaha memberontak dalam lilitan kayu hidup ini tapi percuma.

"Ugh~ Le-lepas!" Ucap Zhoumi susah payah. Volume oksigen di dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis. Warna muka Zhoumi berubah merah, seakan semua darah berkumpul di wajahnya. Ia kesulitan bernapas. Maniknya semakin terbelalak saat melihat satu kayu hidup yang meruncing menghampirinya.

Zhoumi memejamkan matanya, siap merasakan sakit luar biasa yang akan ia rasakan. Dia akan Game Over.

Namun, lebih dari 2 menit ia tak merasakan apapun. Kecuali dadanya sesak kekurangan oksigen. Zhoumi membuka mata.

Yang ia lihat adalah, Huldra dan kayu hidup itu menguar cahaya hijau yang amat terang. Air muka Zhoumi sama seperti yang lainnya. Terkejut dan tanpa duga.

Setelah itu, perlahan kayu hidup yang melilit mereka masing-masih melemah dan kering. Membawa keempat lelaki itu turun menampak tanah.

Byarr!

Hancur dan meledak seketika bersama sang Huldra hijau. Melayangkan serpihan-serpihan kayu dan menjadi dedaunan hijau.

Siwon, Zhoumi,Yesung dan Henry terpaku melihatnya. Masih tak percaya.

"Hey kalian!" Suara berat Kibum membuyarkan keterpakuan mereka. Dengan serempak menoleh ke arah Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kibum, apa yang terjadi?" Zhoumi bertanya tak mengerti. Ia bangkit kemudian menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Kibum berdehem.

"Kami menghancurkan intinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pohon tua yang besar. Kami menghancurkan akar utama yang menyembul." Jelas Kibum.

"Ya, untung tidak terlambat." Sungmin menghampiri Henry dan membantunya berdiri.

"Tapi semua baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, tapi Zhoumi nyaris terbunuh tadi." Yesung menunjuk Zhoumi yang terbatuk mendengarnya.

"Ah. Tapi aku tak apa." Zhoumi melempar senyuman. Siwon menghampiri mereka.

"Omong-omong, apa kalian tau sesuatu bercahaya apa yang ada di sana itu." Siwon menunjuk ke arah cahaya hijau tempat Huldra tadi. Berkilat sesaat seperti pedang.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Kyuhyun yang pertama berlari ke sana di ikuti yang lain.

Adalah sebuah pedang. Di selimuti oleh cahaya hijau dengan sarung pedang dan gagang berwana coklat gelap keemasan. Kyuhyun ternganga melihatnya.

"Ini pedang!" Henry mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun. Tujuh lelaki itu berputar mengelilingi pedang bercahaya itu. Cahayanya perlahan menguar dan hilang. Mereka bisa jelas melihat keseluruhan pedang itu.

'L...' Kibum membatin memanggil Makhluk Mitologi lain berjenis Griffin. Elang bersayap dengan tubuh Singa.

Suara kepakan sayap terdengar setelahnya. Cukup jelas dan membuat mereka serempak menengadah.

"L!" Pekik Henry tersenyum lebar. L mendarat kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Satu pedang. Kalian berhasil." Suara bass dari Griffin di hadapan mereka mengalun terbawa angin.

"Pedang dengan simbol burung Elang yang gagah. Berwarna coklat gelap dengan corak emas. Siapa yang pantas menjadi pemilik pedang ini?" Ucap L dengan agak tegas dan tersentak ketika teman-temannya serempak menatapnya. Sebagian tersenyum. Zhoumi menelan salivanya gugup lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aku?" L membuat gestur seperti mengangguk. Zhoumi maju perlahan mengambil pedang itu dengan tangan kananya. Zhoumi memandang pedang di tangannya dengan takjub.

"U-uwah... kukira berat, ternyata ringan." Zhoumi memperhatikan setiap inchi pedangnya.

"Itu milikmu. Jika orang lain yang memegang, itu akan terasa sangat berat."

"Benarkah? Boleh aku coba?" Sungmin maju menghampiri Zhoumi dan mengambil alih pedang itu untuk mencobanya. Setelah pedang itu berpindah ke tangan Sungmin, Sungmin terlihat kesulitan.

"Uh ya, ini berat sekali. Ah ini Zhoumi, aku tak kuat." Sungmin hanya melempar cengiran, menggaruk belakang kepalanya tak gatal.

"Nama pedang ini?" Kibum akhirnya angkat bicara. Menatap L di depannya.

"Pedang yang terbentuk dengan keberanian, kemarahan dan kesetiaan." Manik L beralih menatap Zhoumi.

"Bravfire Sword. Pedang pertama yang berhasil kalian dapatkan. Selamat!"

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Thanks for **cho loekyu07, Emon204, ericomizaki13, entik hale, proxytas, **dan **1213.**

Terimakasih atas review kalian di chapter-chapter sebelumnya ^^

Reviewnya jangan lupa xD *plak

Salam manis,

**VLB**


End file.
